Kiryu vs Trypticon
by BlueAtomicRose
Summary: When the Decepticons plan to launch Trypticon onto Earth to begin their invasion, Kiryu was sent by the Earth Defense Force to counter against the Decepticon juggernaut. Will Trypticon's unstoppable power claim another victim, or will the Decepticons' plan of offense be thwarted by Japan's ultimate war machine that bested even the King of the Monsters himself?


PsychoReptile's Fantasy Battles: Kiryu vs Trypticon

The barren wastelands of Mongolia were, for four hours ago, disturbed and shaken by a sudden crash of a meteor-like object that came from the sky—maybe even the deepest of space. When the object crashed into the ground and into the dusty mountains of the dunes, it left behind a canyon of earth and sand. With the object itself leaving a huge hole into the mountain. With a hole bigger than any small meteor would make, this one seems to have crashed into the mountains for a reason. And for four hours, the hole in the mountain fills with violet and green lights fading in and out. As if waiting for something to happen.

After that four hours, the Earth Defense Force has sent a mecha-unit to investigate the fallen object and find out what it is. This specific mecha-unit is what they created to be the best of the best fighting machine against kaiju. The military of Japan were given their orders, as a pair of specially designed combat fighters, their Shirasagi, fly to the location of the crash. Their tow cables carrying Japan's prized war machine into a possible battle. Created as a frame around the skeleton of the deceased Godzilla, who terrorized Japan and died in 1954, the cyborg kaiju was designated as Kiryu. The Earth Defense Force's sword and shield, Kiryu is built to be the most agile and the strongest of all of EDF's war machines. The cyborg's eyes remain dark and cold, awaiting for be dropped onto the barren grounds. The silver dragon carries a specialized missile launcher on each of his shoulders, loaded with rockets and missiles as well as the insides of his back. His wrists carry a pair of mounter laser cannons over his titanium gauntlets, with his sharp claws straightened. His chest bears a closed set of three folding panels, which hide his ultimate and most devastating weapon Japan's money could buy. In the cockpits of the Shirasagi, the pilots are given the order to let him loose, and they transfer the on signal into Kiryu's AI computer.

With the order given, Kiryu's eyes glow yellow and red tear eyes stream down his metallic cheeks before the fighters let him loose. With the Shirasagi retracting their tow cables, Kiryu's body falls out of the sky. When he is close enough to the ground, Kiryu thrusts his legs downward, the ports on his thighs open up, and rocket engines burn to life as his fall slowly slows. With two more engines popping out of his shoulder blades, the fall slows even further as his feet smash harmlessly into the rocky ground. After the rocks fall around him, Kiryu straightens his back and turns his attention to the holed mountain. He remains in the crater under his feet, waiting for further orders.

"Landing success." The pilot of the first Shirasagi, Akane Yashiro, said, "We're giving him command to investigate the object."

The pilot, who is usually the pilot of Kiryu, types in commands into Kiryu's AI computer. The only reason why it's "usual" is because she was given a strict order to pilot the Shirasagi. Because of the object being unknown to them, they didn't know the potential threat that it will possess. She just hopes that her favorite war machine doesn't be shredded into scrap metal.

The order given into his AI mind, Kiryu raises his gun-mounted forearms and marches to the crash site. And as every step is pressed into the rocky ground made by Kiryu, the pair of Shirasagi follow from afar, ready to assist him in combat. Kiryu's eyes focus on the crash site and nothing else, prepared to find out what made the crash. The scanners and the diagrams behind his eyes survey the data around the crash site, transferring the information to his computer. A showing of a red, geometric diagram forms into a large figure, and Kiryu gets to a full stop.

The rocks that outline the hole in the mountain collapse here and there as a massive shadow rises into the light and a mechanical roar echoes across the land. Before the eyes of Kiryu and the Shirasagi pilots, a massive figure steps out of the hole and exposes himself to the sun's light. The gargantuan machine is built as a muscular warrior of a giant, while also in the base of a Godzilla-like body frame. His biceps and torso formed to carry his strongest armor as his humanoid legs and three-toed feet move through the stone with ease. His metallic and sharp-edged tail slowly swings back and forth as endless ports of missile launchers remain in it. The giant dinosaur-like robot carries a pair of cannons on the side of each of his shoulders. Throughout his body, some areas expose a violet light, and his chest shows a banner that resembles a sharp-edged, predatory mask lite in violet. The mechanical beast straightens his own back, while being limited by his jetpack. His T-rex-like head shows a clear, yellow capsule in his sinus cavity that exposes a powerful laser cannon within.

Trypticon opens his metallic maw, exposing teeth and a pair of smaller cannons, and roars out a challenge to any who would answer. Trypticon, one of the most dangerous pawns of the Decepticons, was sent by his master to Earth in an attempt to begin their invasion. Or, he was rather sent by his master's supposed second in command; since it was THAT DECEPTICON'S idea. Before, he was forced to permanently carry his master and his warriors as their battleship called The Nemesis. However, his master, Megatron, was given an idea that they needed Trypticon in his true form more than ever. Since the last war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, they had heard of monsters and giant machines that make any alien invasion impossible to achieve. In response, Starscream gave him the idea of sending Trypticon to deal with the pests. And, as Trypticon's white eyes glow and catch a glimpse on Kiryu, he could tell that he has found his first victim.

The Decepticon juggernaut flexes his three-fingered clutches before he marches towards Kiryu, ready to tear him apart with his bare hands.

Akane stares at Trypticon's arrival in disbelief.

"Is that a Mechagodzilla?" She asks.

"I don't know." He male partner replies, "This 'machine' doesn't seem to made of any metal or energies we've encountered before."

Akane just looks upon Trypticon, concerned by his appearance. He is clearly not a Mechagodzilla; due to the Black Hole aliens dying out by their black hole ages ago. And, judging by his metal and power levels, he couldn't be made by any other alien race. She shakes off the mystery and types in the command to attack. She's not going to give whatever that thing is any chances. They'll just study its corpse, anyway.

Trypticon laughs as he takes another step forward into Kiryu's view.

"Your planet shall tremble in fear!" He said out loud, "For I, Trypticon shall be your— "

Suddenly, Kiryu's head twitched upward and his mounted cannons open fire. The endless barrage of yellow laser bolts bombard onto the giant juggernaut, pushing him back and forcing him to raise an arm to shield his eyes. When Kiryu shuts off his cannons off, Trypticon lowers his shielding arm and growls at the mechanical kaiju. Akane, on the other hand, smirks at Kiryu's new opponent.

"You know, the way we do battles on Earth… there's never a lot of talking!" She said, "Show him who's boss, Kiryu!"

On cue, Kiryu unleashes a mechanical version of Godzilla's roar from his jaws before unleashing his mounted cannons once again. The barrage of laser bolts jet through the air and strike upon Trypticon's armor, but the Decepticon's durable armor seems to do little to him. Trypticon's laughter drowns out the sounds of flying lasers before opens his jaws to allow a stream of orb-like energies sail straight to Kiryu. The violet surges bypass the lasers and make contact with Kiryu's armor. The ionized projectiles electrocute onto the cyborg's chest upon impact, surging into his inner mechanics. With this being nothing, Kiryu's left engines burn to life as they push the cyborg to his right, easily dodging the Decepticon's orbs of energy. However, Trypticon fires the orbs in rapid-fire, forcing Kiryu to use his engines more while unleashing his lasers upon him. Through his scanners, his lasers don't seem to be penetrating his armor. Stopping his engines and ceasing his cannons, he decides to make another plan of attack. His shoulder missile launchers open up from the fronts and the sides, and the front rockets fly through the air first. The high-powered rockets explode onto Trypticon's armor, leaving dents and cracks into his durable hide. The Decepticon still laughs at the cyborg's attempts, until he sees the side missiles coming his way. They jet to his shoulders and backside, blasting into his shoulder cannons and back armor with little damage.

Trypticon growls, deciding that it would be better to respond in kind. His shoulder cannons hum to life as they aim at Kiryu. The cannons open fire, unleashing powerful missiles upon Kiryu, blasting the cyborg back step after step without a second to react. Trypticon grins evilly as he advances towards the cyborg, unleashing all he's got. The missiles explode against Kiryu's chest armor upon impact, not even damaging any of his shoulder cannons and mounted blasters. Kiryu roars in distress as he is relentlessly assaulted by Trypticon's cannon. That is until the Decepticon's cannons overheat. Kiryu's scanners find the cannons needed to be cooled down.

A weakness to the Decepticon's technology that he is quick to exploit.

The cyborg targets his crosshairs onto the cannons and, using the smoke to his advantage, opens his jaws to unleash a stream of maser energy upon Trypticon's left cannon. The relentless stream of energy strikes the cannon, and within a minute, the juggernaut's cannon explodes. Trypticon turns to his weapon in shock, and then glares at Kiryu before another stream of maser energy hits his other cannon. Before it could get destroyed, the Decepticon giant jerks his shoulder away, leaving his only cannon heavily damaged. When Trypticon turns his head towards Kiryu, he isn't there when the smoke clears. He didn't realize until it was too late when Kiryu jumped over him during the distraction and lands behind him. Just as Trypticon turns around, Kiryu is quick to the draw as he fires his blasters like a mercenary with sub machine guns. The lasers once again blast onto the Decepticon's armor to little success. Trypticon has had enough as he crosses his arms over his chest and opens his sinus cavity, allowing his inner cannon to rapidly fire lasers onto Kiryu. The blue projectiles blast against the cyborg's neck and chest as they barely leave burn marks. Being built to protect him against atomic rays, Kiryu could consider it grateful. With a mechanical roar, he opens his missile launchers to fire side missiles upon Trypticon, bathing him in smoke and fire.

Then the Decepticon lowers his aim, allowing his lasers to blast upon Kiryu's right mounted blaster. Kiryu shrieks in surprise when the blaster explodes by restless strikes. The cyborg Godzilla swings his right arm back as he turns his torso and aims his remaining blaster at his enemy. Kiryu could merely fire hundreds of lasers before that blaster is also destroyed in smoke and fire. Through the flames, Trypticon glares at him, and Kiryu merely glares back. After a full minute, both of their jetpacks burn to life, and they both take to the skies. As they both jump to great altitude and meet in close range, they both bash and pound into one another in the air. Trypticon tries grabbing into Kiryu's left arm, but the cyborg uses his fast-moving right fist to repeatedly bash the Decepticon's face in. As Trypticon's own fist pounds onto Kiryu's chest, they both were pushed out of the air and land on their feet.

And then, both war machines charge to each other once again. Once close enough, Trypticon swings a fist towards Kiryu, but the cyborg's faster reflexes allow him to duck under the swing and deliver a powerful uppercut into the Decepticon's jaw. Without warning, Kiryu's wrists let out long, yellow blades bathed in electricity. Before Trypticon could react, Kiryu swings his arms left and right, his electrified blades slicing through the air and leaving trenches of sparks and wires across the giant's armor. One of them even manages to leave a scratch across Trypticon's left eye, making him growl in pain. The Decepticon juggernaut opens his jaws to release multiple ionized orbs onto Kiryu, forcing the cyborg to stagger back and give him free space. With some breathing room, Trypticon swings his open left hand to grab onto Kiryu's head. However, to his pain, Kiryu thrusts a blade through his metallic palm, causing him to step back in frustration. Kiryu takes a step back as well to recuperate, his scanners retrieving any damages done to Trypticon. His thigh engines burning to life, the cyborg jets away and stops as soon as he is miles away from Trypticon. Before the Decepticon could think of what he is planning, one of his shoulder launchers fires up its back engine and launches itself straight towards Trypticon. The Decepticon saurian couldn't think of what to do other than stand his ground.

A mistake that he will regret.

As the pod of emptied arsenals jets to Trypticon and bashes onto his chest, it explodes completely. The explosion was like TNT against a rocky wall as Trypticon is sent falling onto his back. Kiryu aims at Trypticon's downed position before he launches the other launcher towards him. Trypticon quickly rises to his feet and fires his sinus laser, the projectiles blasting the flying launcher into detonation. Glaring at Kiryu for a moment, the Decepticon's eyes slowly narrow with glee. Clearly, there is something Trypticon has that this cyborg doesn't. He is a transformer.

With an evil laughter coming Trypticon's jaws, the Decepticon juggernaut slowly manipulates every part of his mechanical part in his body to transform his body into a huge, nettle-ready vehicle. Armed with a flashing cannon, destructo beams, rotating blasters, and dual photon cannons, Trypticon's Mobile Battle Station mode was known to the Autobots as a force to be reckoned with. All guns turning and aiming at Kiryu's location, Trypticon is ready to unleash hell.

Akane's eyes widen in shock, completely caught off guard by Trypticon's sudden transformation. Of all the monsters and aliens she has faced, none could do such a thing so easily.

"What the hell!?" She said.

Before Kiryu could react, Trypticon's weapons unleash hell upon him. Lasers, photons and missiles rain down upon him, bathing the cyborg head to toe in flames and energies. Kiryu is forced to stagger back, step after step, unable to endure the relentless attacks and projectiles striking his form. Despite the armor being strong enough to withstand atomic power, some become dented and eventually small areas shatter off. Even a single missile explodes onto the cyborg's left eye, causing it to explode on impact. The relentless strikes eventually cause Kiryu to fall to one knee, overwhelmed. Flames and sparks bathe the cyborg as he makes a mechanical roar in defiance. He has only one option to fight against this. As his scanners gather data of the Decepticon's battle station mode, and its moving wheels with no way of keeping him anchored into the ground. With endless projectiles striking his body, Kiryu has no other options. With his thigh and shoulder engines burning to life, Kiryu's form jets across the battlefield in an incredible speed. Akane watches closely as she watches Kiryu's armor bathed in a shining blue light of energy. Despite the projectiles striking Kiryu, the lasers, photons and missiles bounce off of the cyborg before he could get close enough.

And Trypticon's Battle Station form is slammed right off the ground. With the gathered energy combined with the sheer brute power of the slam, Trypticon is sent spinning in the air. As Trypticon finally falls into the ground with a loud clank, Kiryu's armor energy slowly fades away. With flames leaving his body, Kiryu's one burnt eye can be exposed. Under all the shredded circuits, the original Godzilla's skull still remains intact.

Even at the face of hellfire, a Godzilla's skeleton is the most durable along with his flesh. If only Kiryu has flesh.

Kiryu looks up to notice Trypticon transforming back into his prior form, slamming a fist into the ground in anger. Once the Decepticon rises to his feet, Kiryu uses his jetpack to jet straight to him. A clenched fist was enough for Kiryu to swing into Trypticon's cracked chest. A swung fist bashes into the cyborg's head, but Kiryu ignores the strike by swinging multiple punches into the Decepticon's damaged chest. Sparks fly as Kiryu's metallic knuckles bash against the metal of Trypticon's armor. Until, when Kiryu swings another fist, Trypticon catches it in his three-fingered hand. Kiryu tries to swing his other, but the Decepticon catches that fist as well. Both machines wrestle for mechanical strength as Trypticon laughs at Kiryu's attempt.

"You can never defeat me…Trypticon!" He yells, "What makes you think a mere human construct could best ME!?"

That is when Kiryu stops. Human construct or not, Kiryu is a shell containing the spirit of the original Godzilla himself. A war machine of Japan's fine military science created by cybernetics and computer implants. Even from the worse that Trypticon could unleash upon him, he still defeated the most powerful monster of them all. And with that, Kiryu's wrist blades slide out and stab into Trypticon's palms, keeping him secured. Ports on the cyborg's neck open up to extend wires and latch onto the Decepticon's armor. With his left engines burning to life only, Kiryu's body is forced to spin in a slow pace, slowly dragging Trypticon to the cyborg's left. With the ground being scraped by the Decepticon's feet, it makes it easier for Trypticon to be pulled to follow Kiryu's direction. Then, Kiryu's speed picks up, and the engine power forces the Decepticon giant to lose his footing and his legs forced to be lifted into the air. Soon, Trypticon's body sails limply as his eyes are filled with shock. Kiryu's body begins to pick up more speed until, with a thunderous mechanical roar, the metallic Godzilla slides in his blades and lets him go. Trypticon is sent sailing across the wastelands until he slams back-first into the earth.

Trypticon's eyes stare into the sky, trying to piece together on where he even is. When he realizes that he is on his back, he only had a minute to rise to his feet before Kiryu is already close. The Decepticon opens his tail and fires his missiles, but Kiryu's back opens to fire his own missiles. Both combatants' missiles fly towards each other and detonate against each other on impact, creating a show of fireworks in the morning sky. Never losing his focus on Trypticon, Kiryu swings his metallic tail against the Decepticon's face, stunning him. The cyborg then observes Trypticon's body, and notices opened areas of his chest, showing red coils cooling off. His body must be working the same way as his cannons did. His body has to cool down after too much combat. Another weakness of his technology.

However, Kiryu isn't going to strike there. He will have to keep his enemy's body overheated.

With his strategy all planned out, Kiryu moves forward and slams his shoulder into Trypticon's chest, bashing him back. Trypticon fires lasers out of his jaws, but Kiryu uses his jetpack to jump over him. Landing on his feet, Kiryu spins around in a fluid-like grace and unleashes a maser ray aimed for Trypticon's sinus cavity. As the Decepticon turns around to him, the ray of multiple electrical surges strike upon his sinus cannon. Trypticon shrieks in horror as Kiryu's energy weapon was more than enough to disable it if not destroy it completely. Knowing that his weapon is disabled, Kiryu shuts his jaws and jumps again. As Trypticon looks up at him, all he receives from the cyborg is spinning kicks repeatedly slamming into the side of his head. The kicks kept coming into Trypticon's right eye and metallic skull before Kiryu finally stops and lands right in front of him. Thinking fast, the mechanical Godzilla raises his right hand, and the fingers and palm quickly transform into a single spinning drill.

Trypticon could only catch a glimpse of such a weapon before Kiryu thrusts his drill arm straight into one of his chest coils. The shell that protects the coils completely peels open as Kiryu's entire forearm is buried into Trypticon's chest. Before Trypticon could rip the cyborg's arm off, Kiryu's drill hums to life as it spins into action, drilling deep into his cooling system if not close to his spark. Trypticon feels his inner mechanics being shredded by Kiryu's drill digging deep into him. He tries bashing the cyborg away, but the metallic kaiju is too determined to destroy him to have any of it. Finally, Trypticon is able to blast Kiryu away with his oral weapon. Kiryu pulls out his drill as he staggers back. Trypticon growls in pain; the damage was already made. The Decepticon falls to his knees, completely overwhelmed by the damage of his cooling system and his body unable to function due to overheat.

Kiryu stands there a few feet away from Trypticon, scanning all damages over the Decepticon. Knowing that the Decepticon could no longer fight due to damages and overheat, Kiryu charges his ultimate weapon. Before Trypticon's very eyes, Kiryu's trio of folding pads slowly open up to reveal a hole in its chest cavity. That hole is revealed to be his ultimate weapon: The Absolute Zero Cannon. Trypticon watches in horror as the blue light of energy gathers inside Kiryu's cannon, aiming directly at the now helpless Decepticon. Without time to shriek for mercy, Kiryu's cannon fires its ball-like energy straight to him, silencing him completely.

After a brief flash of blue light, Akane smiles when she looks upon Trypticon, who remains on his knees, frozen to a molecular level. When a moment of the sunlight shining over Trypticon's apparent death, Kiryu stomps onto the ground, causing the Decepticon ice-sculpture to collapse into a pile of melting snowflakes. The metallic kaiju nods in satisfaction before he shuts himself off. The very limited power will prevent him to leave the battlefield, and the Shirasagi will be sent in to take him back. Akane happily takes the lead as she drives her Shirasagi towards Kiryu from behind.

"You did good, Kiryu." She thought, "As always."

The Shirasagi latch their cables onto Kiryu and tow him off the ground. They are currently in rendezvous back to the EDF base for repairs. Reports of multiple starships in bound to Earth are at an alarming rate. And the fact that armies of these "Decepticons" and these "Autobots" are raging across space is alarming. However, with kaiju such as Godzilla being out there, Akane shouldn't worry about any of that just yet. As soon as Kiryu gets his repairs, he'll be ready to take on the world!

Meanwhile, in a Decepticon ship, the large screen showing Trypticon's fate remains in the ship's bridge. There, Megatron glares at the screen in burning hatred. His metallic fingers clenched into a fists onto the arms of his command chair. He actually listened to Starscream for once in his life, and look what happened! Starscream, who happens to be right next to him, stares in disbelief. He turns to a lesser Decepticon, furious.

"Why didn't someone tell me the humans had one of those…" Starscream yells as he points at the screen, "THINGS!?"

"Starscream…" Megatron calls.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

Without warning, the Decepticon overlord raises his cannon arm and blasts Starscream in the chest. The blast sends the arrogant Decepticon right out the door, pieces of his armor shattering everywhere. Smoke snakes out of the barrel before Megatron rubs his fingers on the area between his optical sensors in frustration. That's the last time he's going to take advices from Starscream.


End file.
